Il y aura des madeleines
by Aodael
Summary: A la fin du premier film, alors que le container est vidé de ses occupants que la police emmène en sécurité, Frank est rejoint par Tarconi qui lui propose une solution pour se loger en attendant de trouver ce qu'il va faire ensuite. Son argument de poids : les madeleines.


Petit à petit, les container avaient été vidés de leurs occupants clandestins. La police avait pris le relais et tous ces malheureux auraient un abri pour la nuit avant que l'on ne trouve quoi faire d'eux. Frank ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment à ce sujet, Lai saurait s'occuper d'eux et s'assurer que tout s'arrange pour chacun d'entre eux. Lorsqu'elle avait pris cet enfant dans ses bras, elle s'était métamorphosée. Rien à voir avec la chipie moitié honnête moitié menteuse qui n'avait pas hésité à le manipuler de bout en bout. Elle tenait vraiment à ces gens, et Frank la comprenait. Au moins, ça lui ferait peut-être oublier le fait qu'elle avait tué son propre père.

Le transporteur ne ressentit aucune amertume à la voir partir avec eux, sans lui. C'était sa vie, après tout, et à présent qu'elle avait atteint son but, il ne lui servait plus à rien. Leur relation avait été très courte et alimentée à l'adrénaline, à présent il était temps de tourner la page. Pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa vie bien ordonnée et ses règles qui ne devaient JAMAIS être violées. C'était toujours compliqué, lorsque les règles n'étaient pas respectées. Un lourd soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il s'assit une une grosse pierre, toute la lassitude revenant lui peser sur les épaules.

\- Alors ? demanda Tarconi en s'approchant avec une thermos de café. Fini la cavalcade ?

Frank reçut le breuvage brûlant avec reconnaissance et en avala une longue gorgée. Le café était une valeur sacrée, qu'il partageait avec l'inspecteur. Au moins, avec lui, il était certain de ne pas avoir du jus de chaussette. Du reste, la boisson était aussi délicieuse que d'ordinaire et l'aida à se détendre un peu. Rien qu'un peu.

\- Merci, laissa-t-il enfin tomber. J'en avais besoin.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu.

Avec un soupir que le transporteur aurait reconnu entre mille tant il l'avait entendu, l'inspecteur s'assit à ses côtés sur la grosse pierre froide et inconfortable.

\- J'ai écouté la radio, vous savez. 107.7, la fréquence de l'autoroute. Ils en avaient, des choses à dire à votre sujet. Au moins, ça changeait des embouteillages…

\- Et vous êtes arrivé à temps. J'en espérais pas moins de vous.

\- L'appel que j'ai reçu était pour le moins… inattendu. J'ignore ce que vous avez fait à cet homme mais il semblait partagé à votre sujet. Il disait que vous étiez un terroriste, tout en ayant l'air plus impressionné que terrifié.

\- Je pense que le tour en Cessna au-dessus de l'autoroute pour me larguer sur un camion de criminels lui a bien plu. Il avait l'impression de jouer dans un film. J'aurais peut-être pas dû lui pointer un flingue sous le nez, mais au moins il aura de quoi raconter à sa femme et ses enfants. Sans parler de ses amis.

Tarconi laissa échapper un rire bref et le silence retomba tandis qu'ils regardaient les dernières voitures de police quitter les lieux. Ne restait que celle de l'inspecteur, et le camion vide. C'était un silence confortable, bercé par les cigales. Le café était chaud, entre les mains de Frank, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir. Tout était moins compliqué après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Vous allez loger où, maintenant que votre maison a été réduite en miettes ? interrogea Tarconi en remarquant sa fatigue.

\- J'sais pas, j'vais bien trouver un endroit où crécher en attendant de la faire reconstruire. Ce sera pas la première fois que je dois me démerder.

\- Vous savez… j'ai une chambre d'amis, si vous voulez. Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi confortable qu'un hôtel ou votre propre demeure mais… je pourrais toujours faire des madeleines pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Et du café.

\- Et du café, acquiesça-t-il avec un demi sourire. Je vis seul, avoir un pensionnaire ne posera pas de problème. Vous pourrez rester chez moi autant de temps que nécessaire, que ce soit en attendant de trouver une autre maison, ou de réparer la vôtre. Je dois dire que je l'aimais bien, cette baraque.

\- Moi aussi. Tout comme ma voiture. Mais ce n'est que du matériel, tant que je suis vivant, rien ne m'empêche de reconstruire une maison et de m'acheter une nouvelle voiture.

\- Une Mercedes noire, modèle 1999, avec une plaque d'immatriculation terminant par -06.

Le regard de Tarconi était aussi indéchiffrable que d'ordinaire mais sa moue ressemblait à une sorte de sourire, alors Frank le lui rendit avant de se lever. Pour faire bonne mesure, il avala une nouvelle gorgée de café puis rendit le thermos à son compagnon.

\- Va pour la chambre d'amis, alors. J'ai besoin de me pieuter dans un endroit sûr. Et les madeleines sont un vrai plus.

Tarconi ne répondit rien et se contenta de regagner sa voiture, attendant que Frank monte côté passager. Le transporteur eut un bref instant d'hésitation, peu habitué à ne pas être derrière le volant, mais en tant que conducteur d'élite, il savait très bien que la fatigue n'aidait pas à rouler droit. Et qu'il était toujours difficile de prêter sa voiture. Mieux valait que Tarconi conduise, en plus il connaissait la route.

Le trajet fut un peu bizarre, déformé par la fatigue et les douleurs dont il commençait à être perclus. L'inspecteur ne força pas la conversation, ce dont Frank lui fut reconnaissant. Une autre des qualités de Tarconi : il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, et ne ressentait pas le besoin incessant de combler chaque blanc. Avec lui, le silence était comme il devait l'être : confortable et reposant.

Ils finirent par enfin atteindre la maison de l'inspecteur. Frank n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais il la connaissait de vue pour être passé devant à plusieurs reprises. C'était étrangement… rassurant.

\- Venez, lui dit Tarconi une fois à l'intérieur. Je vais vous montrer où est l'armoire à pharmacie. Je suis certain que vous saurez faire bon usage du désinfectant et des compresses stériles. Vous pouvez même utiliser les pansements à motifs, si vous le souhaitez. Ils datent de l'époque où l'on devait faire des stages de préventions pour les enfants. Il m'en reste des pleines boîtes.

\- Je suis sûr que j'aurai l'air d'un véritable héros avec des pansements Mickey sur les genoux, accepta Frank.

Tarconi lui jeta un bref regard amusé avant de lui désigner la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'ami. La pièce était neuve, visiblement inutilisée depuis un moment, mais gardait une impression confortable. L'inspecteur s'excusa, puis revint avec un lot de serviettes propres ainsi qu'une boîte blanche marquée d'une croix rouge.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, finit-il par dire. J'ai déposé un pyjama sur le lit, il devrait vous aller. Quant au reste… eh bien vous avez sans doute l'habitude de vous débrouiller seul, n'est-ce pas ? Le petit déjeuner sera prêt demain matin, je dois partir à 8h pour le commissariat. Je vous laisserai des madeleines.

\- Je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir m'en passer, plaisanta faiblement Frank.

\- Et vous auriez raison. D'après les spécialistes qui ont enquêté dans les ruines de votre maison, c'est grâce au four que vous vous en êtes tirés vivants, Lai et vous. Les missiles qu'ils ont lancés étaient réglé sur une signature thermique. La chaleur de la cuisson des madeleines les a attirés.

\- Eh bien… Que penserons les gens du Transporteur lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'il doit la vie à des madeleines et des pansements à nounours ?

\- Ils seront encore plus impressionnés.

Un rire bref les secoua, avant que Tarconi ne finisse par laisser son invité seul, ce que ce dernier apprécia. Il appréciait l'inspecteur, parce qu'ils se comprenaient suffisamment bien pour ne pas être gênés en présence l'un de l'autre. A vrai dire, Frank doutait de connaître quelqu'un d'autre chez qui il se saurait autant en sécurité.

Rapidement, il utilisa la douche pour se laver et nettoyer le sang mêlé à la crasse sur sa peau, puis il fit bon usage de la boîte à pharmacie pour désinfecter et panser les plaies les plus profondes. Au moins, les pansements Mickey étaient faciles à utiliser, et plutôt bien faits. Trop épuisé pour oser regarder son reflet dans le miroir embué, Frank gagna la chambre, une serviette nouée autour des hanches, et se hâta d'enfiler le pyjama laissé par Tarconi. Il s'abattit sur le lit comme une masse et s'endormit, sur la dernière pensée que c'était franchement étrange de dormir avec l'odeur de la lessive de l'inspecteur.


End file.
